An Hour after Dawn
by Twill
Summary: Warning: Spoilers! Sparked by an early morning coversation, a tale of the earlier years of the juunishi and how they became who they are. Akito's transformation, first meetings of the zodiac, and other candid moments are all brought to light.
1. Prologue: Silence

Twill: I've been bitten by the Furuba bug and am now starting yet another story. Oh well, gives me lots of choices as to what to write. Anyway, I won't bug you with lots of talking except READ AND REVIEW!

**SPOILERS!**

**This fic contains spoilers for the manga, speciffically around chapter 97. If you don't want to ruin the story for yourself, come read this fic after that point.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, but with all the glompable guys it holds, I wish I did.

ooo

**Silence**

ooo

For as long as he could remember, Kureno had never missed a sunrise. The instant the sky would begin to lighten, his eyes would snap open and he'd sit up, inhaling deeply. Even when he was an infant, Kureno would wake at dawn, crying and squirming, unable to understand what the trails of gold outside his window meant.

This morning was no different. He sat in one of the many windows of the Sohma estate, pane up and wind ruffling his brick red hair. The bright line of light on the horizon was slowly creeping up, getting bigger second by second, while the rest of the world slept on. He was the only one awake, the only one gazing into the future of the morning.

Or so he thought.

"Why do you always rise so early, Kureno?" A soft, deceptively quiet voice traced fingers into his mind. She would never fail to capture his attention.

Turning his eyes from the flames outside, he smiled warmly at the figure before him. Too small and pale for the volumes of linen draped about her body, Sohma Akito stood in the shadows of the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I suppose it's because of the rooster in me. I've always greeted dawn." Kureno turned his head in profile to her, one side of his face washed in the ever warming tones of a new day, the other enveloped in the shadows that hung heavy about Akito.

Like a sigh of wind, she seemed to float across the room to his side. Her dark eyes were a perfect mirror for the rosy glow beyond the window, yet the light did not seem to touch anywhere else. Kureno shifted slightly and brought an arm around her shoulders, unobtrusively pulling a wayward robe or blanket higher on Akito's shoulders.

Slowly, her head tipped until it rested on his chest. He hugged her instinctively, with little thought, and continued to watch the sun rise until her probing voice once again cut his thoughts short. "You're not cursed anymore."

"No, but," he smiled once again, "I suppose old habits die hard."

"Does that mean you still crow, or fly, or scratch at the ground?" She pulled herself closer to him, reveling in his warmth.

Gently, Kureno tugged Akito away from the window and toward the quiet of the house. "You know I never did that." She followed him without a sound, trusting him as her guide, blinking slowly in the darkness. "I think only roosters, or former ones, should be up this early."

ooo

Kureno carefully tucked Akito back into bed, covering every inch that wasn't her face. She sighed, rustling as she shifted beneath the covers to look at him sleepily. "What do you think about," Akito yawned airily, " when you watch the sun?" Her eyes closed.

He sat silently near the foot of her bed for several minutes, thinking. When he could hear that Akito's breathing had evened, Kureno finally spoke. "I think of you when you were young, so full of life." He watched her sleep, a deep sadness settling over his features. "Before you became so preoccupied with death, before your sun stopped rising, I can remember your innocent smile. That's what I think about when I see the sun."

ooo

Twill: Aww, wasn't that fluffy? Anyway, I might not update this very often because I have several other projects on the go, both irl and in fanfiction. HOWEVER, if you review and I get lots in my inbox, I think I will be very pursuaded to continue this before anything else owinko


	2. The Witching Hour

Twill: Hey, I kinda left this hanging for a while. Sorry! And I'm also surprised. I didn't think I'd get reviews until I got going with more main chapters and stuff. Well, if you haven't gathered yet, this is a story about the beginning of the zodiac members we all know and love, and their loving guardian. Not all of them may be featured, but I'll try to put in appearances and stuff at least. Of course, you can persuade me to feature someone if you love 'em by reviewing! This is mostly revolving around Kureno and Akito though, so they might be there too. Enjoy!

Kyo: And she naturally has roped the characters of the series into doing her bidding. -growls- Twill doesn't own it, thank god.

**WARNING!** If you didn't see it in the prologue, here it is again. THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA/ANIME/STORY IN THIS FIC! SPECIFFICALLY ABOUT CHARACTERS (if you don't know them all yet) AND CONTENT REVOLVING AROUND CHAPTER 97.

Once you're all up to speed, please come back and read my story. I'll love you ever so much.

---

**The Witching Hour**

---

"Following the lines of fable in the old zodiac tale of Kami and Juunishi, one Sohma member is destined to be the light which guides the cursed animal carriers. As there is an ox, a rat, and all the rest, so too there must be a God."

Kureno stared up at his mother from beneath his bed sheets and blankets with wide eyes. She would always read him a story before tucking him in, and so the practice was no different. However this story seemed far graver and he knew, in part, that it was because he was involved. The other reason, he could only guess at.

She tucked away the slim, silvery book and smiled tiredly down at him. Kureno smiled back and yawned, snuggling down and preparing for sleep. The sun outside was almost beneath the horizon.

"Goodnight, my little chick," his mother whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well. Tomorrow will be bright, early, and busy for you."

--

At dawn, Kureno's eyes sprung open. He sat up and instinctively looked toward the sun, watching the first rays of light creep lazily over the horizon. It was early. He quietly slipped out of bed and padded into the dark hallway.

His mother would be sleeping, he knew, and he tried desperately to stay quiet. She had explained once that he was always the first one up because he was the rooster. They crowed at dawn to wake the other animals for a new day. Kureno never crowed, though he imagined it would be fun to shout out the window at the sun. He was always silent, though, to let his mother sleep.

In the shadowy living room of their small estate, Kureno took his place on the window seat, looking up at the pink and orange clouds dotted across the sky. Outside the world was quiet and no birds were chirping yet. That was his favorite thing, chirping birds early in the morning. It made him feel special, like they were saying good morning to him.

As he watched the lightening sky, Kureno daydreamed. He hardly left the house, his mother teaching him everything he needed to know in the comfort of home. He could only remember being out a few times, one memory only a bright smear of light with someone looking down at him. The rest were really only brief occasions, when his mother needed to go out and could get no one to watch him.

Kureno dreamed about the other animal children that the story talked about. He wondered what they looked like, how they acted. Did the rat like cheese? Did the dog enjoy fetching things? Could the dragon breathe fire?

A sudden, high-pitched wail broke him out of these dreams. Something was happening outside, though he wasn't sure what it was. There was crying, and it must've been loud for him to hear it. Kureno pressed himself against the window in an attempt to see what was going on. It was out of sight. The small cry continued.

Finally, unable to bear the curiosity any further, Kureno stood and went to the front door. He hesitated only a moment before opening it and running outside. He was still on his family's property, so his mother shouldn't get too mad. Besides, she wouldn't have to know if he got back in time.

Kureno scampered through the grass, dew sprinkling across his bare toes. He followed his ears, the dawn forgotten, until he found the source. It was a big house, bigger than any he'd ever seen. The crying was coming from inside. Kureno approached slowly. He found a window and pressed up against it to see what was going on. Inside laid a woman with long black hair, breathing heavily. Beside her was the family doctor, holding a small bundle in his arms. The crying came from there.

Kureno watched as the woman refused to accept the wailing bundle, instead watching as the doctor put it in a nearby crib. _Only babies need cribs_, he thought, guessing at what the bundle was. And then the woman spotted him.

She said something to the doctor, who left the room in a hurry. Kureno jumped when he appeared a moment later, outside. The doctor called out and Kureno walked to him, following along when the doctor took his hand. He was led to the room with the woman and her baby, though the crying had stopped.

"Good morning," the woman didn't smile as she spoke. Kureno mumbled a response. "Is your name Kureno?" He nodded. "Why are you wandering around outside, Kureno?"

"I woke up and heard the crying…" The doctor seemed startled, but the woman merely nodded.

"I supposed you would have. You are the rooster after all. The others probably heard it too, though they would be sleeping." She glanced briefly to her silent child. Kureno followed her gaze.

He didn't understand why, but something drew him closer to the baby. He carefully peeked into the crib through the bars at the little bundle, swathed in pink. "It's a girl."

"No, Kureno." The woman's voice was quiet, and he turned to look at her. "The doctor made a mistake. My child is a boy. He is Kami, after all."

Kureno blinked in surprise. Just like in the story!

"I think you should go home now." And the doctor led Kureno away.

He smiled to himself, remembering the story. _So he's going to lead and protect all of the animal people, even me._ It seemed such a grand prospect, having a Divine Protector. Kureno couldn't wait until the little baby grew up.

--

Inside his quiet house, Kureno sought out the storybook from the night before. He settled on the window seat and traced his fingers over the words and pictures. There was the ox, carrying the rat up to heaven first. The cat was sleeping away happily on the next page, unaware of the party going on without him. And the rooster was there too. Kureno imagined it was him, traveling with the other animals to see the baby Kami, who had gotten older and would protect them.

But Kureno didn't know any of the other zodiac animals. He had only ever known about himself. Did his mother know who the others were?

Quietly, he crept towards the room that was hers. A little voice inside his head told him that he should wait, that his mother was tired and should sleep, but his curiosity was greater than the little voice and told him to keep going. The door swung open with a quiet murmur.

It was dark inside his mother's room, and had been for as long as he could remember. Kureno shuffled carefully across the carpet to the edge of the bed, peering at her sleeping face. "'Kaa-san," he whispered. Tentatively, he reached a tiny hand up and over, poking her shoulder.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and she sat up, swinging her legs over the lip of the bed, nearly sending Kureno tumbling to the floor. At the sound of his stumble, she turned and swept him up into a hug. A moment later, she was cradling a small chick, swathed in over-sized pajamas and peeping in surprise.

Unnoticing, Kureno's mother slowly lifted from the fog of sleep. She gazed about her darkened room, wondering what had woken her. Then she noticed the peeping, and looked down.

"Oh, Kureno…" She cuddled him gently against her cheek. "I'm sorry. I kept you by my bed when you were a baby, to quiet you when you woke up so early." Kureno tilted his head in question. "Old habits die hard."

"I'm sorry for waking you."

Shaking her head, his mother carried him and his pajamas down the hall to the kitchen. "It must be something important that you want to know." He was set on a chair gently. "Ask away, it's what I'm here for."

"Okaa-san, have you met any of the animals besides me?" Wiggling in his pajamas, Kureno tried to see his mother over the table in his way.

Surprised, she considered. "I've seen a few of them, but I'm afraid the only one I've met is you." She began pulling food out for breakfast. "Where does this question come from?"

Kureno pulled his shirt back over his head and smoothed down his fluffed hair. "Please don't be mad…" His mother waited for him to continue. "I heard crying when I woke up and I went to find it. I saw Kami born."

Silence filled the room.

A small tapping broke the quiet as his mother considered what had just been said. It wasn't that she minded Kureno's bout of exploring off by himself, which she did, but rather what he had discovered. The current head of the family had, despite precautions, been revealed as pregnant and as all the cursed animals were alive, albeit some barely born and some old and failing, this child could only be God.

"Kureno, tell me exactly what happened."

--

Sohma Ren paced silently in her room, casting sharp glances towards the cradle in the corner. _I don't have time for a child, for… it._ Her doctor watched nervously from the doorway, wishing that she'd get some rest.

"You lied to me." Ren stopped to glare coldly at the man. Her eyes watched as he seemed to shrink and wither in her gaze.

He dared to respond. "How could I lie?" Timidly he approached the sleeping baby. "You can't deliver a child and not know what sex-"

"My child is God, ruler of the cursed. He is male, nothing to do with this pink nonsense you've swaddled him in." She snatched away the blanket and the child, startled, began to cry.

"Ren…"

She threw the cloth at him, furious. "I won't let you pervert my child, doctor. You will not breathe another word of your lies to anyone." Ren continued to ignore the crying which had grown louder as she raged.

The doctor turned to go, not wishing to stay but a cool hand stopped him.

"Inform the rest of the family that my _son_ has been born, and of his role. And also," Ren smiled to herself, "bring back the rooster."

--

Kureno waited nervously as his mother considered his morning's outing in the kitchen. He hadn't thought she would be so upset over a trip that had barely been fifteen minutes. And it was to see Kami!

He jumped to his feet when the door rang.

His mother was talking to the doctor from earlier when he peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Both of them didn't seem to be that happy.

"Your son has been asked for by Ren."

"If it's about this morning, Kureno told me about it. He didn't know." She seemed desperate, sad. Kureno wondered what was possibly wrong with what had happened. Wasn't he supposed to meet the person who would protect him, even if he was just a little baby?

"That's only part of it. Your son has been home schooled his entire life and has never been off the grounds save once or twice but he hardly understood what you were doing." The doctor sighed. "Ren wishes for him to keep her son company while he grows up."

"I don't understand…"

"It is her wish. You can't go against it."

Kureno slide behind the corner when his mother started to cry. He never liked to see her cry.

"At least tell me his name; his Kami's name."

There was a pause, and then, "Akito. His name is Sohma Akito."

--

Twill: I admit, this wasn't a great chapter for revelations and gasping moments. But it's cute Kureno action! Who doesn't love that? Akito has to grow up a bit before things really get going, and since this is a fic that could happen! Start voting now! Oh, I also apologize if some stuff is inaccurate. I am not all-knowing when it comes to the manga details, so bear with me. If you see a mistake, go ahead and kindly point it out. I'll fix it, say thanks, and learn! So review away my pretties, and your little dogs too!

Shigure: I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered.


	3. Sunrise

Twill: I've been meaning to update this story again for a while, but I had to figure out how I was going to go about doing that. And I had to do some math, so that I'd figure out the ages of everyone involved so far. This chapter features the Mabudachi Trio, because they were requested and I'm delighted at the prospect of them as kids (not to mention I'm a fan). They might be a little ooc for their ages, but I'd like to think that kids can be smart, instead of annoyingly immature and whiney all the time. Of course, that said, Shigure's immature and whiney anyway.

Shigure: It only adds to my charm. And Twill doesn't own Fruits Basket.

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

This story features spoilers centering around chapter 97 of the manga, and dealing with characters. If you don't know all the characters yet, or what chapter 97 means, then you'll ruin things for yourself by reading this fic. Of course, by now you should already know this and are prepared to review at the end of the chapter, right?

---

**Sunrise**

---

Sohma Shigure never liked to get up early, as most children his age were wont to do, unless he had a good reason. These reasons included eating a special breakfast, receiving presents on his birthday and Christmas, and going off to do something fun with his two closest friends and cousins, Ayame and Hatori. So when his father shook him awake at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock, Shigure wasn't happy.

"I don't want to see some Kami person," he whined for the third time, munching on a piece of toast sullenly. "At least not now. I'm tired." He pouted pitifully at his mother, hoping that she'd see things his way.

"Shigure, we've been over this." His father intercepted the puppy-eyes with a stern, 'I'm-your-father-so-you-have-to-listen-to-me' look over his morning paper. "It's important that you visit him. Besides, you sleep to much for someone your age."

Shigure stuck out his tongue.

"Besides, Shi-chan," his mother smiled, "Hatori and Ayame will be there too. And afterward, the three of you can have some fun."

He knew he had lost. Both of his parents were against him. "Oh," was all he managed to say, poking at his eggs. If they were going then it might not be so bad. "How long is it going to take?"

His father shrugged. "Not long. He's just a baby, after all."

"A baby? Then why do I have to see him if he's a baby? You don't know anything when you're just a little, stinky, baby." Shigure wrinkled his nose at the thought. He knew there were going to be funny smells, he just knew it. His poor nose was going to suffer.

"Because you're the dog," his mother said brightly. "My cute, little puppy Shi-chan!" Shigure blushed, embarrassed, and shoveled eggs into his mouth.

"Okaa-san, you're not going to say that in front of everyone, are you?"

With a chuckle, his father set aside the paper. "Go get dressed. It's time to go." As Shigure pushed his plate away and finished the last of his breakfast, his father seemed to consider what had just been said. "Wear something nice and _clean._"

--

Twenty-two minutes later, impatient and uncomfortable in his stiff, formal clothes, Shigure found himself waiting in the front room of the main house. He couldn't remember being there before, but found it oddly familiar. Maybe the old Kami had brought him there as a baby, just as he was waiting for the new one. The thought did not improve Shigure's mood.

"When's it gonna start?" He looked up at his father, who was waiting with him. "I'm bored at this place smells funny."

A hand was placed on his head, a gesture Shigure knew meant 'be a good boy and stop whining.' "When your friends get here."

"Oh, right."

As if on cue, there was a loud shout from the main entrance in what Shigure recognized was Ayame's voice. "This place is so pretty! Don't you think so, Tori-san? Look over there, that vase is pink. Isn't pink such a nice color, Tori-san?"

"Sure," was the quiet response. Shigure grinned.

He watched the door, eagerly wanting to run over and greet his friends. But his father's hand remained in place and if anything felt a bit heavier, warning him to remain polite and not do anything stupid. But his father couldn't prevent an energetic platinum blonde seven-year-old from rushing into the room and tackling Shigure to the floor.

With a squeal of delight, Ayame hugged his friend. "'Gure!"

"Took you long enough, Ayaa. I was so bored waiting here all alone. I thought you guys had ditched me." The dog pouted, poking Ayame's cheek.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Tori-san took a long time to get dressed."

Hatori, who had by now entered the room with his parents, looked blandly at the blonde. "I did not."

Shigure smiled. Comparing the two - Hatori's ironed shirt and pants to Ayame's red kimono - it was obvious that the snake had been the one to take a long time getting ready. But at least they were here now, and the meeting could take place. And then they could have some actual fun, instead of the boring things adults thought were entertaining.

"Stand up, you two. And Ayame, come stand over here." Hatori's mother smiled tolerantly at the boys' antics. As the blonde did what he was told, she crouched down to fix his hair and straighten the kimono. "There you go."

"Thank you."

"So what do you think Kami looks like?" Shigure asked Hatori, who stood unnaturally straight and looked like he enjoyed standing that way. It made Shigure uncomfortable just looking at him, but Hatori was always like that. "Do you think he has a beard already?"

Hatori looked at him blankly. "He's a baby, not a tiny old man."

"You're no fun!" Shigure whined.

His father nudged him and Shigure noticed that someone had appeared at the other end of the room and was waiting for their attention. "Ren will see you now."

--

A half hour earlier...

Ren smiled sweetly at the child who stood before her, shifting from foot to foot. He was trying to be polite, she knew. He looked up at her through his bangs, at her smile, and fidgeted some more. Her smile dropped. It was hurting her face, anyway.

"Kureno, you're a very special boy. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "Okaa-san told me that I was the rooster, and I turn into a little chicken when she hugs me."

"That's right. And you know you are to serve Kami always?" Another nod. "Good." Ren stood and approached, though not actually getting close enough to touch him. "Kureno, you're going to stay with my son. You're going to be his."

He raised his head, confusion causing him to frown. She rather liked the expression on him; uncertain, vulnerable, completely at her mercy. "Huh?" Kureno looked over to the crib in the corner of the room. "But he's a baby."

"But he'll grow up. And I want you to be there, to do anything for him." Ren slowly knelt down in front of him, keeping her face carefully expressionless. "You'll do that for him, won't you?"

"He'll protect me, right? Like the story?"

A curt nod. "Of course. Just like the story."

The sense of wonder at being part of a fairytale overwhelmed Kureno's nagging feeling that something was wrong. He didn't seem to find it strange that the woman's smile never reached her eyes, or that she would touch him or take his hand like his mother, or even the doctor from earlier, would. Kureno didn't even realize that by agreeing, he would be unable to leave the house or see his mother again, except at carefully scheduled times.

All he could think about was a children's story and the idea that maybe being cursed wouldn't be so bad after all, so long as he was around his protector. With all the innocense of childhood, Kureno nodded. "Okay."

Ren's smile was thin and dark. "I'm glad."

--

After the rooster had been taken away to his new room, Ren composed herself on an elegant chair, facing the door she knew led to the room where some of the juunishi were waiting to see her child. It was a tiresome process, allowing the animals to see their herder, but she knew it was important that a sense of respect was drilled into their young minds.

Her attendant shifted nervously beside the crib. "Perhaps you should hold him."

Ren's gaze was laced with ice. "And why would I want to do that?" The very idea of holding that _thing_ disgusted the Sohma head. She didn't have time for it, and never would. It had only been born out of formaility, of necessity.

And so Ren could have the pleasure of controlling all the new animals, as the most of the current ones were old, doddering men and women on their last legs.

She motioned to the attendant to fetch the visitors who were waiting. A moment later, three children and three adults watched her carefully, though the parents' gazes held a hint of fear.

"And which ones are you?"

"I'm the dog, Shigure." Ren leveled her gaze at the small, cheeky boy who had the nerve to look bored in her presence. Well, he would learn in time. The child's father seemed to pale slightly, as if sensing her displeasure.

"And this is my son, Hatori, who is the dragon. And his friend Ayame, the snake." Only other woman in the room smiled meekly, indicating a brunette and a blonde in turn.

Now this was interesting. "And where are your parents, Ayame? Shouldn't they have come with you instead of these two?"

The little boy seemed struck with a sudden bout of shyness. The other woman decided to speak on his behalf. "They were-"

"I am not speaking to you."

Ayame fidgeted with his kimono, which Ren believed to be loud and tasteless. "Um, 'kaa-san is sick and 'tou-san is at work." He shifted over until he was hiding behind his friend, peeking over Hatori's shoulder.

"I see. Well it was fortunate that Hatori's family had the courage to bring you in, wasn't it?" Ren stood and walked gracefully to the crib. "The three of you, come over here."

Slowly, the boys ventured over, clustering together as if they could gain strength from being near each other. At least, Shigure and Ayame clustered behind Hatori, as if he could save them from the cool stare and stern figure that was Ren Sohma. She found the picture they presented distasteful.

"Take a look at him."

Hatori was the first to peer through the bars at the squirming bundle within. Dressed in a set of blue pajamas, wrapped in a blue blanket, and set on a blue mattress, it was very obvious to him that the baby was a boy. The child gurgled some incoherent thought in baby-language and Hatori pulled away so that the other two could peek at him.

Ayame and Shigure looked at him together. Ayame reflected on why blue was for boys and pink for girls, since he thought pink was a rather lovely color, and Shigure wondered what was so terribly interesting about a baby that he had to be dragged out of the house, stuffed in uncomfortable clothes that were now beginning to itch.

"What's his name?" Ayame risked glancing up at Ren, his curiosity and flamboyant nature overriding the shyness he had been struck with upon meeting the dark eyes of the head Sohma.

"Akito." The response was curt.

Ren's voice seemed to startle the infant, as he suddenly began to wail rather loudly. Shigure clutched his ears and winced, complaining that their Kami was too loud and smelled of too much talcum powder. Ayame jumped with a squeak and retreated to hide behind Hatori's father, peeking out with a worried frown at the thing that was making so much noise. Hatori quietly followed.

The attendant, who had remained silent and virtually unseen at the side of the room, hurried forward and scooped the child up. At an impatient sign from Ren, he hurried out of the room through a side door, taking the infant, and the noise, with him.

"This audience is over." And with those words, the three boys, two fathers, and one mother hastily took their leave.

--

"Man, that was boring. Who cares about a baby, anyway?" Shigure kicked at a rock, frowning as it bounced a few feet away before disappearing in the long grass. He huffed and sat next to his two friends.

"You were once a baby," Hatori pointed out.

"Yeah, but I bet I was cuter. Don't you think so, Ayaa?"

The blonde, who was occupied with arranging a pile of dandelions, looked up and nodded fervently. "Yes. And not so loud." He finished with the weeds and placed the slightly lopsided crown on his head with a smile.

There was a moment of silence as the two brunettes stared at Ayame and his new accessory, smile never faltering as they did so. "So," Hatori said at last. "What now?"

As if waiting for this very question to be asked, Ayame shot to his feet, hand raised into the air. "Oh, I know! We should play house." Satisfied, he retook his seat.

"House?"

"Yes. I'll be the mother, Hatori can be the father, and Shigure can be the baby."

Appalled, Shigure wrinkled his nose. "What?" He tackled Ayame and began to tickle him mercilessly. "There's no way I'm going to be your baby." The snake, who was now a fountain of bubbly laughter, had no retort.

"I agree with Shigure." The dog stopped his assault to look at Hatori, relieved that someone was on his side. With a small smile, Hatori continued. "Because my kids would be better behaved."

"You both suck," Shigure whined. "Why can't I be the crazy uncle or something?"

"Because," Ayame said reasonably, pushing Shigure off and sitting up to fix his hair. "If you were the uncle, you'd have to babysit and I don't think you could do it."

"What? Of course I could! I'm very responsible." Shigure crossed his arms with the look of a petulant toddler.

"You'd fall asleep and the house would burn down because you left the stove on."

He shook his head fervently. "No I wouldn't."

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Would not!"

"Would too." Ayame and Shigure, who had been poking each other and shouting as loud as they could, stared at Hatori, who was smiling. Ayame soon pounced him in delight, while Shigure was left to glower at his so-called friends.

"I would not. And I'll prove it. Someday I'll have a million babies and look after them all way better than anyone else." He spread his arms wide, indicating that the small stretch of lawn they were currently holding their conversation on would be his house.

There was a pause and all three broke into fits of laughter, trying to imagine Shigure looking after a bunch of infants successfully. Wiping tears from his eyes, Shigure admitted that he didn't want too look after any kids, as they were too loud and he'd much rather spend time with his friends.

"At least that's settled. But what should we do?" Hatori wondered, plucking stray pieces of grass from his hair.

"I still say we should play house." Ayame grinned, placing his dandelion wreath atop his head once more. Shigure sighed.

"Fine. But Hatori's the baby."

---

Twill: It's official. For now, as things get going, this story is going to be more about the growth of everyone, instead of blinding, shocking moments that define the characters as how we know them now. I mean, Akito's still a newborn. There's no way anything can happen yet...

Ayame: Review and request the appearance of your favorite character next chapter!


	4. Midmorning Break

1Twill: Well, even though the last chapter only got two reviews, I'm updating again. And just a note to one reviewer - Ayame's hair isn't your regular blonde, I know. It's a platinum blonde, pretty much white. I wouldn't quite call it silvery, even though in the anime they gave it a grey tinge. If you look at manga pictures, Ayaa's hair is more white than silver, so I stick with my blonde description. That's just me. As for Ritsu, he would've been only about half a year old when Akito was born, according to my sources. I'm unfortunately not completely familiar with manga events, being only up to volume 11 (I think) myself. So if you do see things that are out of place, just let me know. Shigure and his parents... well, there's still plenty of time for things to go wrong, right?

Shigure: How nice.

Twill: Anyway, as there were no requests for anyone this chapter, I've moved back into slowly expanding on the character universe. There's a cameo appearance of a new juunishi, some expansion on Kureno and Akito, and an interesting turn at the end. Or at least I think it is. Enjoy!

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

This story features spoilers centering around chapter 97 of the manga, and dealing with characters. If you don't know all the characters yet, or what chapter 97 means, then you'll ruin things for yourself by reading this fic. Of course, by now you should already know this and are prepared to review at the end of the chapter, right?

I don't own Fruits Basket either

---

**Midmorning Break**

---

Kureno's time in the main Sohma house, in the room directly beside that of the new Kami, passed by much faster than he would have imagined, being away from home. As Akito was still young and growing, Kureno spent his waking moments attending private lessons with a variety of people all carefully employed by Ren. He learned reading and writing, basic math, and most importantly, how to run a good household.

It was soon a few weeks past his eighth birthday, and Kureno was watching silently as a futon was rolled out in his protector's room, against the wall beneath a window. A curious but subdued toddler watched from atop the proper bed.

As the few meager possessions of the rooster were placed haphazardly in cupboards, Ren appeared seemingly from shadow and looked over the final results. She gestured to her son and a servant hurried to bring the young Akito to her.

"You're getting a new playmate now, Akito. He'll do whatever you tell him to, won't you, Kureno?" Ren's dark gaze moved from Akito's wide eyes to the more respectful, down turned gaze of her pet project.

The red head nodded, and a delighted god hurried to his side. "Play?" he asked, grabbing hold of Kureno's hand, tugging with all the might of a two-year-old. When Kureno nodded again, Akito promptly grabbed him in a hug.

There was a moment of silence where Kureno stared down at Akito, who continued to hold him round the middle. He had only ever been hugged by his mother, and wasn't used to remaining human for the entire process. He tentatively pulled away, taking Akito's small hand in his own, and led him off down the hall. An attendant followed after.

"Disgusting." Ren turned away from the sight of her child with a horrible little animal. She looked instead at the new arrangements of the room, noting with satisfaction that the two would always be together. She nodded. "This is fine."

One of many nameless household helpers stepped forward, a man who's name Ren had long forgotten. "But why have the two in the same room?"

"The animal has never been outside the Sohma walls, and now he never will be. Already the filthy little creatures have sought to escape the family - to schools, to estates off the main grounds - but they won't get far. Akito will have a friend that will tell him exactly what I want him to know. There will be no corruption of nonsense such as 'freedom' and 'choice.'" She turned and swept off through the halls, servants following.

"But... he's a juunishi."

Ren's expression darkened marginally. "Yes, that's unfortunate. But my son will have to deal with them sooner or later. Better to start early and show him that they are no better than pets, meant to serve him."

They arrived in the main reception hall, arriving from a side door. Ren placed herself artfully on a stiff chair and signaled that she was ready to receive her morning appointment.

A woman with black hair pulled back and held in place with two chopsticks shuffled in nervously, holding onto the small hand of a child with strawberry blonde hair. The mother bowed respectfully while the child took the opportunity to hide behind her long kimono.

"And which is it?" Ren asked, eying the small being with contempt.

"Monkey."

Ren flicked her hand sharply. "Leave the child and wait outside." Despite an obvious hesitation, the woman let go of her child's hand and slowly backed out of the room. "So," she began, "what are you? Your hair is long, your clothes are plain, your face is young and yet I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl." Ren narrowed her eyes. "You're a horrible little creature. What is your name?"

The child looked to be on the verge of tears, eyes darting around as if hoping for salvation from one of the many impassive attendants. With a sniffle, a small "Sohma Ritsu" was choked out into the heavy air.

"And how old are you?" Ren's tone was sweet, offsetting her cold stares and piercing eyes.

"T-two and a half."

"And you live with your parents in a hot spring resort?"

Ritsu stared up at Ren in confusion, not understanding what he was being asked. He hiccuped and then started to cry. Almost instantly, the head Sohma recoiled and someone wrenched open the door separating the reception hall from the waiting room, calling for the parent.

Ritsu's mother entered and stared almost horrified at her son, who still stood where she had left him, crying pitifully and not understanding what was going on around him. Instantly she was on her knees between Ritsu and Ren, bowing deeply to the house head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She continued to bow and wail her apology as her son continued to cry behind her.

Finally having enough, Ren stood. "Silence," she commanded loudly. Instantly both mother and son were quiet, though the latter continued to sniffle and hiccup. Ren's command was venomous. "Get out." The two hastened to comply.

--

Playtime with Akito didn't last very long. Soon after settling down for a story, read by Kureno who was proud to show off his skills, the attendant announced that it was time for Akito to visit the new family doctor, and Kureno was to accompany him. This fact at first didn't make any sense to the rooster, who had never been to the doctor, formally, in his life. And when it was explained what a doctor did, Kureno was certain that only Akito needed to go, anyway.

But the reasoning behind the whole ordeal became very clear as soon as they stepped into a white room and Akito started to sniffle. Apparently he wasn't very fond of the doctor, and, eying the sterile metal instruments on a counter, Kureno could understand why.

"No," was all Akito said, before hiding himself behind the person his mother had said was his.

The new doctor, or at least one Kureno had never seen before, smiled humorlessly and commented on how children were silly things that didn't know what was best for them. The attendant said nothing. Kureno frowned. He didn't think that the man, with stringy black hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and a pinched face that made him look like he was always in pain, knew what Akito was thinking.

"Why are we here?"

The doctor smiled his fake smile again and picked up a glinting needle from his array of medical tools. "Akito-sama is here for his vaccinations."

The frightened Kami risked peeking out from behind his protector only to shrink away again at the sight of such a large, pointy thing in conjunction with his name. Kureno sighed, understanding the importance of the shots but not liking the doctor any better for it, and stepped aside. He did, however, make sure to take Akito's hand.

"It's okay," Kureno whispered. "It only looks scary. He'll just poke you with it a little and then he'll give you some candy, like in the story we were reading."

"Right you are." The doctor bent lower, reaching out a cold hand and grabbing the nervous Akito firmly by the arm. In a blink, the needle was in, out, and put away; out of sight and out of mind. "There."

Akito didn't seemed thrilled at what had happened, but didn't burst into tears either. He merely looked sulky, which was confirmed when he stomped out into the hall with all the wrath of a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. Kureno looked up expectantly at the doctor, waiting for the promised reward for enduring such a visit.

"If you're looking for candy, kid," the man said, smile gone, "you should know you can't always believe what you read in a book."

He ushered the rooster out of the white room and shut the door with a snap.

--

"He's getting restless, Ren-sama."

The head of the Sohma household turned to look out a window, mouth set in a thin line. It had just started to rain, which, she knew, would cause troubles. Turning primly to the servant, she said, "Fetch my son and his toy and meet me down in the pit." She then brushed past her and swept off to the inner reaches of the Sohma secret.

He always acted up when it rained, Ren thought bitterly. Never mind that it couldn't possibly reach him where he was, and never would. He just liked to make things difficult for everyone by throwing a fit. Ren wondered why she had to put up with him anyway. There was nothing remotely appealing or useful about him, so why suffer his presence anywhere on the grounds?

She exited the house, not caring about the small sprinkling raindrops that misted the air and clung wetly to her body. Her footsteps were smooth and silent, allowing Ren to almost glide across the lawn like a dark shadow. She had a mission, and loath as she was to do anything about it, Ren was forced to attend to him and his ways. For a little while longer at least.

There was one thing appealing about giving birth to spawn; they took on the family responsibilities. When Akito came of age, it would be his job to take care of the wretched animals, and the him that awaited her. Allowing herself a small, fleeting smile, Ren entered a small, hidden bunker in the private recesses of the grounds that only Kami could walk on - and those brought in by god - and descended down several flights of stairs.

As she drew near to the bottom, Ren could hear faint shuffling and scratching. Soon after, an awful stench assailed her senses, though she was prepared to face it. The lighting was faint, and inwardly the Sohma head was grateful. It meant she wouldn't have to look at him very clearly - a small blessing in the face of such a curse.

Finally, at the bottom, Ren removed a key from a hidden pocket, inserted it, and turned the handle on a simple door. She stepped into the pit. Inside she was met with a brief silence and then a low, pitiful moan. In a distant corner, barely visible in the gloom, her eyes made out the twisted form of a creature never meant to see the sun.

He was the cat.

"And how are we feeling today?" Ren's voice was laced with disgust and contempt. She made it very clear that she was bothered by his actions.

The creature turned its misshapen face toward her, the faint light from the hall behind the door glinting off old, yellow iris' and slitted pupils. He shuffled closer, only a few steps, and paused. Finally, in a weary voice, he spoke. "I don't like the rain."

"You should be used to it by now."

"Let me out?" His voice was barely a whisper. The question was weak, for the cat already knew the answer. He'd known the answer for his entire life, and yet he always asked.

Ren always responded the same way, as well. Her silence was bitterly cold.

Behind her, the sound of the bunker door being opened trailed its way down the stairs. There were faint voices as well. As they grew nearer, the cat slunk closer, curious despite the circumstances. And as the voices became clearer, Ren noticed that there was an extra one that didn't belong. Her eyes narrowed.

"I said let me go!" The servant Ren had dispatched appeared in view dragging along a boy of about nine or ten with messy grey hair and eyes. He was struggling against the tight grip on his upper arm. "Please let me go?" Behind him trailed Kureno and Akito, the former helping the toddler to navigate down the steps.

"Who is this?" Ren asked stiffly.

Before the servant or boy could answer, the cat stirred, hissing dryly in the darkness. Where a normal cat's hiss would indicate anger or displeasure, his seemed more a defeated sigh. "Grandson."

"He was sneaking around the bushes outside, Ren-sama."

"I was leaving. I told you that. You didn't have to drag me down here." The boy looked as if he wanted to kick the attendant, though his eyes kept darting toward the dark shadow behind Ren.

"Icky," chimed Akito, holding his nose.

Ren ignored her child, focusing solely on the intruder. "Who let you in here?" The boy refused to answer or look at her, a fact that left Ren most annoyed. "Well?"

"You're not the boss of me."

"Kitty?" Ren was forced to pull her attention back to the child she had asked be brought in. Akito was trying to see what was lying just beyond the hazy light, watching them with eyes that seemed to glow.

Ren indicated that the boy be taken away. "No, Akito. He's a monster."

"Is he one of the juunishi?" Kureno, too, was looking at the cat.

"No."

"Why is he down here?" The red-head looked up at her, curious and not understanding. If this person thing wasn't a juunishi then how was he a monster? And why lock him up like this?

"Because he is not fit to see daylight." Ren turned her dark gaze on Akito. "He's a monster, Akito. You must always punish monsters."

"That doesn't seem right."

In a swish of fabric, Ren turned on Kureno and struck him hard across the face. He tumbled to the ground sending rocks skittering across the floor. Akito yelped in surprise. The cat backed farther into the shadows. And Kureno remained very still where he had fallen, holding his face, hot tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Your place isn't to question me. You don't know anything about this, and what I tell you, what anyone tells you in this house, is absolute truth." Ren's voice was dangerously low. "Do what you're told and don't think for yourself. That's how to live a protected life, juunishi." She almost spat the term at him. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Slowly, eyes lowered to the ground, Kureno nodded.

"Good. Now Akito, point at the monster." Ren smiled as her son raised a shaky hand and pointed into the darkness. "Very good. You must always remember that the cat deserves nothing better than to be locked up, where you won't ever have to look at him." She glanced back at Kureno, who was getting back to his feet. "And also remember that there is no fate worse than his."

---

Twill: Now as far as I know, the old cat is only briefly mentioned in passing from a few characters. The details aren't very accurate, so this is my take on it. And I know that the cat is supposed to be locked up somewhere, so I've made it a hideaway under the estates. I mean otherwise people could come and visit easily, thus defeating the purpose of locking him up in isolation, right? I know Ren goes to visit, and it seems like she has before, but would you be happy to see her? I doubt it. Send me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
